kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
KK Mods in a nutshell part 6 (Spin off of Djgirl's kart fiction)
Hello. Welcome to part 6 of the never ending kart fiction that nobody even like-I MEAN KK mods in a nutshell part 6. When we last left off, the KK mods escaped the KK HQ PBS KIDS HQ PBS HQ whatever the name is (Expect for KK mod #1 and KK Mod #10. They were captured.) Lets continue the story. (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK mod #9: Ok, were safe, I hope. KK mod #4: Um- KK mod #9: We could have almost been captured! KK mod #4: I hate to tell you but- KK mod #9: We are finally free from being captured by bishop KK mod #4: Listen, we- KK mod #9: I hope everyone else in there gets out of the- KK mod #4: DUDE WE ARE 5 FEET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING KK mod #9: What are you talking abou-oh. *Crickets chirp* KK mod #4: *Facepalm* KK mod #2: Guys, can we just get out of here? Please? KK mod #4: Yes, lets go. *They start going down the street* *Bishop goes outside* Bishop: Now, time to find the-HEY THERE THEY ARE KK mods : O_O Bishop: GET BACK HERE KK mods: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *The KK mods start running* *Bishop chases them* Me (SirGawain8): What a nice day BG: Yep, nothing could possibly go wrong. Sussettey: Um, guys? Me (SirGawain8) and BG: What? Sussettey: Whenever you say that something always goes wrong BG: Not alwa- KK mods : BISHOP IS COMING AAAAAAAAAA Sussettey: SEE I TOLD YOU LOOK WHAT JUST HAPPENED Me (SirGawain8): Wow your right Bishop: GET BACK HERE Me (SirGawain8): Ok, lets not say "What could possibly go wrong" from now on. Sussettey and BG: YOU JUST SAID I- *Suddenly Bishop gets the KK mods trapped in a corner* KK Mod #11: Oh no.. KK Mod #9: HELP Bishop: I got you. Now you'll have to come with me. KK Mod #2: Fine... *Suddenly KK Mod #8 appears behind Bishop* KK Mod #8: HEY BISHOP! I'M OVER HERE COME GET ME Bishop: UGH. STAY RIGHT HERE *KK Mod #8 runs away while Bishop chases him* KK Mod #14: O_O KK Mod #3: Did-Did KK Mod #8 just let himself get captured so we could escape..? KK Mod #12: Yep...Now come on guys, we need to get out of here before Bishop comes back. I have a plan to make him not be insane anymore. KK Mods: Ok. Me (SirGawain8): See, I told you that nothing more could- Everyone: DON'T SAY IT Me: Sorry... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part 7 coming soon! You: OH MY GOD GAWAIN, PART 7!?!?!??! IS THERE EVER GOING TO BE AN ENDING!?!?!? Me: YES THERE WILL BE You: I DON'T THINK SO Me: YES THERE WILL BE You: NO Me: YES You: NO Me: YES You: NO Me: YE- We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by. Also why am I still making this joke its getting old Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8